


Beneficial Trouble

by riddlerhymes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Minor Injuries, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/pseuds/riddlerhymes
Summary: gender neutral reader x eyeless jack(but hes actually a monster). you meet the monster that's been living in your home right under your nose, and do that cliche falling in love thing(over a period of time, of course). tags will be added as needed once new chapters are added
Relationships: Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Beneficial Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> it'll take more time for me to update this here, and i'm only just getting the hang of ao3's format so i'll change things as this fic goes on!! also this is my first actual x reader fic AND first fic i've ever finalized and posted so feedback is welcome!!

life was already so damn weird. i mean, first of all, what you thought was your roommate getting home early and being generally messy turned out to be a third party. your roommate didn’t get home until long after you’d been in bed. they thought the mess was you. food scraps and mess were left out on the counters, or the tables, or the furniture, and you’d both just silently assumed it was the other’s doing. not to mention the fact that windows would be open after you had just closed them, doors unlocked after you’d locked them, the TV abruptly shut off if you turned your attention away for even a moment.

then, you’d started seeing what you thought was just shadows playing tricks on your eyes. mistaking the darkness for a person standing there, or scurrying away. nobody was ever there when you went looking, and you never heard any footsteps, so it didn’t seem like such a big deal. i mean, you’d mistaken clothes on a chair for someone sitting in the dark, so this must be the same type of thing.

that theory was proven wrong soon enough.

you’d thought you had woken up to a figure standing in your doorway. no lights were on, you had to strain to actually make out the figure, but it wasn't just a trick of the shadows. you blink, and it’s gone. it definitely looked like a person, but it was gone in an instant. sleep paralysis? a weird nightmare? your brain wasn’t fully awake yet?? whatever excuse you decided on wasn’t gonna be enough this time. you were already thinking about everything weird that had been happening, and wondering if someone might’ve been living in the house without you and your roommate noticing. that would explain the food, the messes, the doors, the shadows, the windows……. plus, it’s not like this sort of thing was unheard of.

something shatters in another part of your home.

your roommate is out of town for the holidays.

you should be alone. 

you decide the best course of action is to go see what’s been broken. whoever’s in your house, they haven’t hurt you as of yet, and for some reason that makes you feel less like your life is in danger. still, you grab a pocket knife on your way out, just in case.

there's still sounds coming from out there, like glass being scooped up in a rush. it’s coming from your kitchen, unsurprisingly, that’s where most of the mess comes from. you keep following the sounds into the kitchen, and you can see a figure kneeling down, trying to… clean up a mess? you still can’t tell whats broken, or what they're doing, so… you flip the light switch on.

immediately, this figure whips their head around to look at you and freezes in place. you must’ve startled them. what a change of pace.

maybe… they weren’t as human as you’d initially thought. at first glance, sure, you could mistake them for a guy in a mask and hoodie, but… you couldn't see anything behind the hood other than hair, the mask(was it a mask?), and… tentacles? tongues? probably tongues, given their placement towards the bottom of the “mask".

standing there, scanning over this mysterious… person… you noticed the broken jar of cherries they must’ve been trying to steal. some of the glass shards had gotten stuck in this figure’s hands. you thought about how much that’d hurt, especially with the sting of the sugary syrup those cherries were in… and, well, why pass up an opportunity to interact with, what could be, a possible cryptid-esc species?

“does that hurt?” you’re not sure why you asked that, they might not even understand what you’re saying.

they turn their head so they’re looking at the mess of glass in their hands, as if they’d understood what you were referring to. you count that as a win.

paper towels. yeah, that’ll work, you grab the roll off the counter and, slowly, go to kneel in front of the figure. the last thing you needed was to spook them and get a bad reaction out of them, so moving slow was (probably) the best course of action.

keeping the pace slow, you reach out to gently take their hand to held pull the glass out. they look at you(or at least, you think they do), watching you gingerly remove the small shards of glass from their hands, which you can now see are covered in black ooze similar to the goo on the “mask”. is that blood, too?

there’s no reaction from the figure, other than looking back and forth between you and their hands. it’s better than a violent reaction, at least. you hoped it was just them realizing you mean no harm. still no reaction when you used the paper towels to wipe black ooze and vibrant red syrup off their hands, other than a slight flinch when you dabbed at the small cuts. 

"cherries? do you only eat fruits, or what?" this was more or less thinking out loud, since you didn’t really expect a response. now, though, you needed to clean up the rest of the mess, mopping up the syrup with paper towels and picking up glass. the figure seemed to catch on, and mimicked how you'd been picking up the glass. maybe they're a social species like cats that copy you if they like you? it was an interesting action, at least, maybe even a bit endearing. no acknowledgement of your question, though.

that's fine, though, it already seemed there was a mutual understanding that neither of you meant any harm. the situation felt much more civil than you'd expected, considering the circumstances. it gave you the few moments you needed to relax and think about where to go from there, considering you'd just met some sort of monster-person and would need to think about what to do. you couldn't possibly tell how your roommate(let alone anyone else) would react to this, so you'd probably have to keep this monster-person a secret for a while... somehow.


End file.
